warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowed
This is the fourth book in Dawn of the Love (series) Allegances FrostClan Leader: Froststar, white she-cat, on her ninth life. Deputy: Lovefrost, white tabby she-cat. Medicine Cat: Furshine, dappled tabby tortoiseshell she-cat. Warriors Skystorm, grey tabby tom, with blue eyes. Jaggedfur, grey tabby tom with white patches, and green eyes. Flutteringwing, golden she-cat, with brown patches. Thunderstorm, huge, dark ginger tabby tom, with green eyes. Queens Lakeshine, white she-cat, with blue-grey stripes, and a blinded eye. Mother to Silverkit, Bushkit, Stonekit, Lionkit, Treekit, and Stripekit. Icestream, white she-cat with a shredded ear, and blue eyes. Expecting Jaggedfur's kits. 'Chapter One' ' '"Thunderstorm! Come quick! " a voice sounded in my ear. "We are going to see Lakeshine!" ' Lovefrost.' I glanced at my mate. "Hey, I was wondering. If you wanted kits. I like kits. I don't have any blood related kits. You know that." I meowed, pressing against her thick white tabby pelt. She flinched away from me. "Now?" She ask, her gaze worried. I rolled my eyes. "Yes now." " Ok... " she meowed, glancing away. (They mated.) ********** "Lakeshine! Congratulations!" I meowed, pressing my cheek to hers . She looked up at me, she looked tired. "Thanks." She croaked. I purred, and walked over to Lovefrost. "Lovefrost! Let's go see if your pregnant!" I whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Ok." She lead me into the medicine cat den, in were Furshine was going threw her herbs. "Hi, sis!" I meowed, walking up to her. She looked up. "Oh! Hi, Lovefrost and Thunderstorm!" I "We want to know if Lovefrost is expecting." I meowed. Furshine smiled. "So many kits." She purred, leading Lovefrost to a smooth, flat grey rock. " Lie here, honey. " Lovefrost let her feel her belly. "Yep, she is pregnant." Furshine smiled. I raced to Lovefrost, who was sitting up. "I am going to be a father!" I yowled. 'Chapter Two' I pages in my nest, rolling over to talk to Lovefrost, but with a pang realized that my pregnant mate was in the nursery. "Help!" I herd Lovefrost's yowl. I leap up, and raced out to the clearing, to see Icestream on her side, panting. "She in labor!" Meowed Lovefrost, her eyes wild. Lakeshine raced out, Silverkit following her, and meoweing for her mother to pay down to let her feed. "Silverkit!" Lakeshine meowed gently. "To go our nest." Silverkit waddled back into the nursery.I "Help! Get Jaggedfur!" Howled Icestream, her eyes glazed in pain. Jaggedfur came running out of the nursery, "Icestream!" Furshine came running from her den, and Froststar came outside, her gaze worried. Furshjne crouched beside Icestream. "The first kits comeing!" A small, brown tabby tom-kit, with ice-blue eyes came into the world.I When Icestream licked him, and gasp in surprise. ******** Soon, she had delived three she-kits, and a tom. The clan had moved the queen and kits into the nursery. I walked towards my nest, and fell into it, as I let sleep unfold me. 'Chapter Three' I awoke in a star-gazed field. A rock colored tom with long, thick stripes came up to me. "Brother!" I chocked out . Rockshade came and nuzzled me. "I-I am sorry-" I blurted out. "Thank you, Thunderstorm! I am so thankful thank you for taking care of my kits, and mate." His gaze was loving. " Your old, Rockshade. " I joked. "Your a grandfather, to ten kits!" Rockshade smiled. "I have grave news." His smile fadded. I chocked in horror. "What?" "Silverkit, she will be the greatest warrior ever. Icestream's new tom, will become a great enemy, following his father." I looked at him. "Jaggedfur?" He shook his head. "No. Another tom mated her. Thus tom is his only kit in the litter." I gasp, as Rockshade disappeared, and I appeared in a dark forest. Out came a dark-brown tabby tom, with evil, I've-blue eyes. "Hey, Thunderstorm. Tell Icestream, I am coming for her." I glared at him. "Never. I'll kill you if you come any were near my family." 'Chapter Four' I awoke in my nest. I shook, and leap out. "Icestream!" I yowled. "Hide the kits! Now! " Icestream came up, her eyes glazed in surprise. "What-" "Reedfur!" I hissed, pushing. last her, and stood, garding the nursery entrance. Lakeshine looked up from her nest, her eyes glazed with worrie. "Who? What?" " Dark Forest! " I yowled. Soon, the whole clan came out, garding the nursery. Jaggedfur, and Skystorm came into the nursery, pelts ruffled in sleep. Icestream let out a chock of horror, as Reedfur came up, and smirked. "Hey ya, Girl." Icestream leap, and barled into him, snarling , and filling her claws across his back, then belly. Reedfur shook her off, and the queen leap, jumping on his back. Jaggedfur, Lovefrost, Doewing, and Froststar leap, and into battle, to protect the kits. I stood, garding the kits. I saw Lovefrost. "No! Your expecting!" I leap, grabbing the deputy, and hauling her to the nursery. I gazed at her in shock. Her belly was scratched, and I knew my kits hadn't survived. Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Killers Arc